Merlin vs Fanfiction
by Ryuu842
Summary: What happens when Merlin finds a computer? What happens when he discovers his name on a list of "TV Shows" on a site called FanFiction? What happens when Gaius and Arthur finds out? Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A New Discovery

It was another normal day. Gaius dragged me out of bed. I was late getting his Pratness his breakfast. The prat threw a goblet at my head, which I barely ducked. And I was given a load of chores.

I sighed. I just finished the prat's armor and I decided to take a break. I quickly slunk into my room, Gaius was out doing his rounds, but stopped mid-step.

There was a strange square object lying on my bed. I walked up to it, and carefully examined it. There was no harmful aura around it, so I opened the crack. There were little square that you could push with odd buttons on them.

"Huh," I said.

"_Mer_lin," Arthur yelled.

I groaned.

I would just have to explore the oddity later.

It was past sundown when Arthur let me leave; _the prat_.

I quickly ran to my room, ignoring Gaius, and found the odd object where I left it. I opened it back up and started pushing buttons. After clicking one, light started appearing on the half with no buttons.

"Huh," I said. "What magic could this be?"

After a few moments, the object's window thing said "Welcome".

"Hello," I said wearily, wondering if someone was sending me a message.

The object didn't reply—to which, I felt a little stupid—and a picture with other tiny picture appeared.

I didn't know how to proceed from here. I knew that there was something more, but how did I get there.

I hit the object, and a little arrow flew on the window.

_How did I do that, I thought._

I touched the same spot and the arrow followed my movement.

I smirked.

I picked the picture of a blue and green ball and started pushing button. I finally found the right one after fifteen tries.

A new picture came up that said Google on it.

_Google, I thought. What an odd name. _

I started typing letters in the little bar. I put in random ones, and the word I came up with is fanfiction.

I laughed. A funny name for another funny name. It fit.

What came up surprised me. There were all sorts of other things that had the name "fanfiction". I picked the one that said .

It came up and I looked at the page. The link that interested me was TV shows. What they were, I wasn't sure, but maybe I could find out. I scrolled down and then jumped in shock. My name was on the list of different other titles.

"Gaius," I called.

I heard Gaius bang around, hurrying in fear for me.

"Merlin," he yelled barging in panting. "What's wrong, my boy."

"Come here and look at this," I said.

"What," he said.

"Look at this," I yelled and he came over and looked.

"What is this," he said.

"I don't know," I said. "But did you see my name on it?"

"What," Gaius said and looked closer.

He jumped when he saw what I meant.

"How is this possible," he yelled.

"How is what possible," a different person said walking in.

I jumped.

"Arthur," I said in shock. "What are you doing here!?"

"I came to get you, idiot," he said. "I wanted you to get more wood for the fire. But, that's not the point. What are you two screaming about?"

"Merlin's name is on some abnormal object," Gaius said.

"What," Arthur yelled. "Let me see!"

We stepped back and let Arthur look at the object.

He visibly palled when he saw it.

"Where did you get this," he asked.

"It was on my bed," I said honestly.

"Do you know how it got there," Arthur asked sternly.

"No, Arthur, it was _just there_," I said.

Arthur nodded.

"Can I see it again, Sire," Gaius asked.

Arthur nodded and handed it over to Gaius. Someone must've hit something because the screen changed again.

"What happened," Arthur asked.

"You hit something," I said. "It makes the picture change. What does it say now?"

"It's a list again," Gaius said. "But there are new titles. It seems to be a list of different events."

"Can I see," I asked.

Gaius nodded.

I picked up the computer—that's what I'll call it—and scrolled down. I picked on the summary I liked and a new screen popped up.

"What are you doing," Arthur asked.

"I'm trying to find out if Gaius is right," I said.

**Protect the Protector**

**Author: iloveyogithebear553 **

**Summary: It's time for someone to be protected for a change. See how Arthur and the Knights can change that.**

"What is this," Arthur asked.

"I don't know," I said. "I'm trying to find out."

**Chapter 1: The Hunting Trip**

"This isn't a recollection of events," Gaius said. "It looks like it's a story."

"About us," I asked.

Gaius nodded.

"But, what would it be under Merlin's name," Arthur asked.

"I don't know, Sire," Gaius said. "I don't know."

"Let's read it," I said.

"Why," Arthur asked.

"Aren't you curious about what people write about us for," I said. "What if they're spreading harmful information about Camelot?"

Arthur sighed, but gave the signal to go ahead.

**It was another hunting trip. Arthur and the knights were goofing off as usual, but Merlin hung at the back. He didn't fell like joining in. He was having trouble staying awake. He didn't sleep much at all last night because of the assassin. It took all night, but he finally stopped him.**

"Wait, what," Arthur screamed. "Why would _Mer_lin need to protect anyone?"

"It's just a story, Arthur," Gaius soothed. "Let's just continue reading.

"I don't know, Gaius," I said. "I don't think I like this idea anymore."

"What's wrong, _Mer_lin," Arthur said. "Hiding something?"  
>"No," I said quickly.<p>

"Then let's continue reading."

I groaned.

"_**Mer**_**lin," Arthur said with annoyance. "Hurry up or we'll leave you behind."**

**Merlin snapped back into reality and found the knights and Arthur a good distance ahead of him.**

"**What's going on," Gwaine said as Merlin caught up with him**

"**Nothing," Merlin lied quickly. "I'm perfectly fine. I was just trying to enjoy not hearing the prat's voice for a change."**

**Arthur scowled, but the other knights laughed. Merlin smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. It was getting too easy to lie to his friends.**

"Wait," Arthur said again. "What does it mean 'getting to easy to lie to his friends'," Arthur yelled. "And don't say it's just a story, Gaius. It's too accurate to be false."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! If anyone has any fanfic prompts for later chapters, put them in a review and I will put them in the story.

Chapter Two: To Be Read Unhindered

"They could have just based this on a true event," Gaius said. "Just because this says something, doesn't make it true."

"_Mer_lin," I asked.

"Sometimes I hide injuries from everyone," Merlin said. "I'm sorry, Gaius, I didn't want to worry you."

"Injuries from where," I asked, skeptical.

"Work, mostly," he said. "I _am _clumsy after all."

"And when you said "mostly", what are some other occasions?"

"A couple times I was roughed up by knights," Merlin said while fiddling with his shirt sleeve.

"Which knights," Gwaine said barging in. "I'll _kill _them!"

"Gwaine settle down," Leon said walking in with Lance, Elyan, and Percival.

"What's going on," Lance asked.

"Merlin found his name on a weird object," Gaius said.

"And he's making a big reaction out of nothing because of what was on the story we found that was listed under my name," Merlin said.

"It said you lie to us often, _Mer_lin," said. "And, you just admitted you do."

"Sometimes," Merlin disagreed. "And, I only do it so you won't worry."

"About what," Elyan asked.

"Merlin's being hurt by some knights," Gwaine and Arthur growled.

"Who," Leon asked, anger masking his voice.

"It's nothing," Merlin said. "It wasn't bad, and they haven't done anything in a while."

"I want to know _who Mer_lin," I said.

"Let's just finish the story," Merlin said, avoiding the question.

I sighed. I wouldn't get anything out of him with everyone here. I'll just have to "talk" to him later. And, when I say _talk _I mean interrogate.

Merlin started to read again:

**He just wished that he didn't have as many secrets.**

"What does it mean by 'secrets', _Mer_lin," I said forcefully. "You only said you had one."

"My life isn't like this story, Arthur," Merlin said just as forcefully. "You can't pick and choose what you know. It's for _me _to _choose _to tell you."

I sighed and added this to my interrogation list.

**Merlin wished his life was simple. Normal. But, **_**no**_** he had to have a huge destiny on his shoulders. **

I opened my mouth to ask another question, but I stopped when I saw Gaius glare at me. Another item on my list.

**Sometimes he wished he could escape it. But, then he wondered who would protect Arthur if he wasn't there. The Knight were great and all, but they could **_**truly **_**deal with **_**magical threats**_**. That was his department. **

"Okay," Gwaine said. "_Now _I agree with Princess. What's going on?"

"It's just a story Gwaine," Merlin said.

"With more than a hint of truth," I disagreed.

**It was the magic. If only he could share who he **_**really **_**was.**

"Magic," I screamed.

"Arthur it's not what you think," Merlin said, panicked.

**If only Arthur knew what Merlin did for him. All the sacrifices he made … all the people he lost. Will. Morgana. His father. Freya. Lance. Who would be next? What would he have to lose to keep Arthur safe? **

**It wasn't fair. Why did he have to be Emrys? Why did he—alone—have to carry the burden of helping Arthur see the errors of his father's ways and keep him safe from all of his enemies? It wasn't fair. **

"What," I asked after that bit was read by Lance. "What is it talking about?"

"Well," Merlin said. "It's kind of complicated."

"Uncomplicated it," I ordered.

"I'm a Warlock," Merlin said. "The Druids call me Emrys. I'm supposed to be the most powerful Warlock to ever live. And, it's my destiny to make sure you live to become king."

"Wow," Gwaine said. "Can you make me a glass of never ending ale?"

"Gwaine," I scolded. "It's not the time. And, no, _Mer_lin will not be making you never ending ale."

"Are you going to execute me," Merlin asked, fearfully, before Gwaine could respond.

My heart broke at those words. Merlin didn't trust me to not kill him. Did he ever trust me at all?

"Do you not trust me," I asked. "Do you _really_ think I could kill you?"  
>"You hate everything that is magic," Merlin said. "And I don't just <em>have <em>magic, Arthur. I _am _magic."

"But, I wouldn't kill _you_," I said firmly.

"How am _I _any different from the other innocent magic users," Merlin asked.

"I know you're not evil," I said. "You're too loyal and too kind. You don't have an evil bone in your body, Merlin."

"There are others like me," he said sighing. "And they don't have the benefit of knowing you, Sire. They have no one to vouch for them."

"I can change that," I said, pleading for Merlin to understand.

Merlin gave me his famous grin.

"I know," he said. "I was told you could after I first meet you. I didn't believe it at first, but it didn't take long for me to see that you could."

"Then why do you still doubt me," I asked, disappointed.

"It's not you I doubt, Sire," Merlin said simply.

"Is it one of us," Leon asked.

"My father," I said before Merlin could answer. "You're afraid of my father."

Merlin nodded sadly.

"I wouldn't tell him, Merlin" I swore. "I _will_ protect you."

"You would lie to your father," Merlin asked pointedly.

My face became stern in determination. In protectiveness.

"Always," I promised. "For _you_. Always."

Merlin smiled and his eyes clouded in tears.

"Thank you, Arthur," he said, crying in joy. "This is more than I could ever dream of."

"You're my Warlock," I said. "I can't have you dying on me. How in the world could I train another one?"

Merlin laughed, and my smile widened. Everything would be okay between us.

**But one day, Merlin knew he could reveal his secrets. One day everyone would appreciate **_**everything **_**that he is. Kilgharrah promised him, and Merlin believed him. Merlin believed in Arthur.**

"Who's Kilgharrah," I asked.

Merlin paled again.

"_Mer_lin," I said.

"Um… Do you remember the Great Dragon," Merlin asked, fearfully.

Reviews:

WhatIsThisNormalThatYouSpeakOf: I'm glad you like the story, but I'm afraid I can't give you any hints about later chapters. It would ruin the story.

Amerez: Thank you. I like to make people laugh! ;)

Haruhi-kun: Thank you. I'm happy it's making you laugh!

Saroura92: That probably _is _a good thing at the moment. _But, _I could make it happen in later chapters if you'd like.

WhatUpMyPeeps: Thank you. I'm glad you like it. I try to use a different style when I write. And, I'm glad that I have a different prompt. I like my stories to be original. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Warning: The 'fanfic' in this chapter is a little dark. I hope you like this chapter!

Chapter Three: Denial and Strength

"Hey guys," Gwaine said. "That story's done!"

"What," Elyan yelled. "Already?"

"Let's find a new one," Lance suggested.

Percival nodded his agreement.

"Arthur," I asked.

He sighed.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt too much," he said.

I gave him a bright smile. I couldn't believe that he was taking me being magic so well. I've had tons of nightmares where I was burnt at the stake.

"Okay," I said scrolling down. "Which one?"

"I don't know," Leon said. "Gwaine? Lance?"

"What about this one," Elyan said pointing at the screen.

**Broken**

**Author: Wholocklover**

**Summary: Arthur discovers that Merlin has demons of his own in the worst possible way. **

**It was a stormy night. I was scouring the castle trying to find my useless excuse for a servant. I've already been at it for an hour.**

_**Where in the world could he be, I thought. I've already checked the tavern, **_**twice. **_**Gaius hasn't seen him since last night. Gwen since yesterday afternoon. And, the nights since training. **_**Someone **_**should have seen him by now.**_

"**Sire," a guard called. "I've found him! He's on the battlements."**

"**Thank you," I said and started for the battlements.**

**When I arrived, Merlin was standing on the edge—dangerously close—and looking down. His shoulders were hunched and his demeanor radiated depression.**

"**Merlin," I called, worry lacing my voice. "What **_**are **_**you doing?! Get down from there!"**

"**Why," Merlin asked.**

"**It's storming," I said sensibly, trying to divert his thoughts from **_**whatever **_**was going through his head. **

"**It's fitting," he said. "Don't you think?"  
>"Come on," I said. "Let's get you inside."<strong>

"**I don't want to," Merlin said. "I like it here."**

Arthur's POV:

"Explain," I said firmly. "Now."

"This never happened," Gaius said sensibly.

"I would never do this," Merlin said. "I have too much to live for."

I nodded, relieved beyond words.

"Me," Gwaine asked with a grin.

"Arthur," Merlin said smiling. "He _is _my destiny after all."

"What am I," Gwaine asked, simi-jokingly. "Chopped liver?"

"Close," Merlin joked back. "You're my friend. All of you are. My friends and family come first. Destiny second."

"So, I'm second," I asked with a grin.

"No. You're family," Merlin replied. "That means you're first."

"Then destiny's first," Elyan said confused.

"Right," Merlin said with a cheeky grin.

"I'm so confused," Gwaine said. "Am I first or second?"

"Both," Merlin said laughing.

"Let's just finish the story," Lance said.

"**Merlin," I said. "Let's go."**

"**What's the point," he asked. **

"**The point of what?"**

"**Life. I don't get it."**

"**Merlin," I breathed.**

"**Hmm?"  
>"Come on," I said. "We can discuss this by the fire with warm drink."<strong>

"**I don't want to," Merlin said.**

"**Do you **_**really **_**want to leave me," I choked. **

"**I want to leave everything," Merlin admitted.**

"**It was me, wasn't it," I asked.**

"**No."**

"**Then what was it," I asked. "What was so horrible that you want to die?"**

"**I lost **_**everyone**_**," Merlin yelled.**

"**And what am I to you," I asked. "I thought we were friends."**

"**Everything," Merlin breathed.**

"**Then it is me," I said.**

"**No," Merlin said. "It was me. I failed."**

"**Failed?"**

"**I was supposed to protect you, Arthur," Merlin said. "But, every time I do something, it makes it worse. You're right. I'm useless."**

"**No, Merlin," I said. "I was wrong. You're my everything too. Come down, or I'm jumping too."**

**Merlin just looked at me, suspicious. **

**I sighed.**

"**Merlin, you tell me when I'm wrong," I started. "You console me when I cry. You make when laugh when I'm down. Give me wise words when all seems lost. You smile when I tease you. You come back when I push you away. You see me for Arthur, not the prince. You're my cornerstone. My best and only friend. I **_**need **_**you, Merlin. Can't you see that?"**

**Merlin started to cry and I ran over to him. But, instead of jumping, he fell into my arms. I sighed, relieved, and held him close. I was **_**never **_**letting him out of my sight again.**

"Wow," Leon said.

I nodded.

"Don't you _ever _put me through that," I commanded. "_Ever." _

"Is that true," Merlin asked.

"Is what true," I asked.

"Do you feel that way?"

I nodded.

"Merlin, you're the only one I feel I can fully trust most of the time," I admitted. "I don't know what I would do without you. _So, _don't you _ever _try to kill yourself."

Merlin embraced me, and I blushed a bit in embarrassment. We were in front of the _Knights. _Gwaine will never let me hear the end of this.

"You're such a _girl, _Merlin," I said.

"Oh, there you are," Gwen said as she walked in, and then froze when she saw all of us. "Um… What's going on?"

"Nothing," everyone but Gaius said as one.

"Merlin found his name on a weird object," Gaius explained. "We found out that when we clicked on his name there are these stories about us. We just read an emotional one."

"I can see that," Gwen said.

I quickly pushed Merlin away. Merlin just gave me a knowing smirk. I cleared my throat.

"Would you like to hear one," I asked.

"I would love to," she said.

"Would you like to choose," Merlin asked her.

"Hey," Gwaine yelled. "I wanted to choose the next one!"

"I haven't chose one either," Arthur said. "But, as the saying goes, lady's first."

"I still think it should be handsome knights first," Gwaine said with a pout.

"You can go next Gwaine," Merlin said with his famous grin plastered on his face.

"Promise," Gwaine said.

"I promise," Merlin said. "After all, it's my computer."

"Computer," I asked.

"That's what I'm going to call the object," Merlin said.

"Why," I asked.

"We can just keep calling it 'the object'," he said.

"Can I choose already," Gwen asked with a laugh.

"Go ahead," I said, embarrassed.

"This one," she said, cheerfully, pointing to our next story.

Reviews:

Fairedragon: Thank you! I try to keep the characters in character! I'm glad you liked it!

WhatUpMyPeeps: Yes, Gwaine and never-ending ale would be a horrible sight! And, I understand about the POVs. In that chapter, I was trying to make it easier to tell the fanfic and the POV from the actual characters in the chapter separate. And, I'm trying to keep the POV the same throughout the chapter. If I change it, I'll do what I did in this chapter. Thanks for your suggestion, though! I like to hear what other people think!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hello everyone. I hoped you liked last chapter. I'm sorry if it was a little dark, but I thought the fluff afterwards was worth it! ;) There are spoilers for season four in this chapter if you haven't seen it yet. And, on a last note, if you have prompts for the fanfics that the Merlin characters come across put it in a review and I'll put it in later chapters!

Chapter 4: Hurt and Comfort

**In the Rain**

**Author: CastielRules **

**Summary: Tag to episode Lamia. Merlin has been having trouble facing the Knights after they got back to Camelot.**

**It was raining. It always seemed to rain after something important happened in my life. My father and Freya dying for example.**

"I thought you didn't know your father," Arthur asked.

"I didn't," I said.

"But you meet him?"

"For a brief time," I said. "He died in my arms."

"I'm sorry," Arthur said.

"Thank you."

"Who's Lamia," Gwaine asked.

"Lamia isn't a who," Gaius said. "It's a what."

"What is it," I asked.

"It's a beast of the Old Religion," Gaius said. "The High Preistesses combined the blood of a girl and that of a serpent to create these monsters. The Lamia were more powerful than the Preistesses imagined, however. They had control of men's minds and they used their powers to kill them, and they never stopped."

I shuddered. They sounded horrible.

**It was as if all the life was sucked out of me. I couldn't help but think if they may have meant what they said while under the Lamia's influence. Did she control everything they thought, or did she only have the power to intensify the thoughts going through their heads? Not knowing was agonizing. **

"Wait," Gwaine yelled. "Is this author trying to say that we'd hurt Merlin! I would _never _hurt Merlin! Enchanted or not!"

"We know Gwaine," Arthur said. "It's a story."

"What's a tag," I asked.

"Tag," Gaius asked.

"Yeah," I said. "In the summary it said 'tag to episode Lamia'."

"Huh," Gaius said. "I don't know. Maybe it means that this will happen in the future?"

"That's what I was thinking," I said. "It seems that all these stories have a hint of truth so far. Even if not everything that happens in them are real."

"Are you saying that we'll hurt you," Elyan asked.

"Maybe the Lamia will be real," I said. "We could come across it without knowing what it was."

"It's possible," Arthur said. "And don't say that you would never hurt Merlin, Gwaine. We all know that. If you had done something in the future, everyone knows it wouldn't have been your fault."

Gwaine nodded, but anyone could tell he was still furious with the author.

**I know that it wasn't their fault. Their minds were being controlled, and I forgive them. I do, but I'm still hurt. I don't know if I can face them. It hurts to much, and not just the psychical wounds. The mental wounds are what's stinging. The things they said. **

**I've been sticking close to Arthur the whole ride back to Camelot, and I've only talked to him. For some reason he's the only one I feel comfortable around. I can't look at the Knights. I tear up around Gaius. And, I can't speak to Gwen. Arthur has been like crutch to me. Someone to lean on. I don't know what I would do without him. **

"**Merlin," Arthur said annoyed, with more than a hint of concern. "Are you okay? You haven't talked endlessly since we found you all."**

"'**M fine," I mumbled. **

"**You're not fine," Arthur huffed. "I've known you too long to fall for that, Idiot. Now tell me what's wrong."**

**I sighed. I didn't want to tell him what the Knights did. He'd probably kill them without thinking about the consequences. Especially for the way they treated Gwen.**

"_**Mer**_**lin," he said warningly.**

"**It's the Knights," I admitted wearily. "They said and did some things while they were enchanted."**

"**And what are these **_**things,**_**" Arthur said, already getting angry.**

"**It doesn't matter," I mumbled.**

"**It matters to me," he says kindly.**

"**They just treated me badly," I said.**

"**How," Arthur said.**

"**They kept saying I wasn't their friend, just a servant," I told him. "They treated to 'shut me up' if I didn't stop suggesting we go back to Camelot…."**

"**There's more isn't there," Arthur said, growling.**

**I nodded, but didn't continue.**

"_**Mer**_**lin," Arthur said warningly.**

"**Leon hit me," I said. "And the Knights threatened Gwen. I did my best to keep their attention on me, Sire."**

"What," Leon said. "I would never lay a hand on Merlin!"

"It might not happen that way, Sir Leon," Gaius said. "This is just a story. Just because they say events happen this way, it doesn't mean they will."

Leon calmed down at these words.

"None of us would hurt, Merlin," Lance said. "He means too much to all of us."

I smiled at his words. I had good friends.

"**Did they hurt Gwen also," Arthur asked, growling at their treatment of us.**

"**No," I assured him. "I took all their anger, Sire."**

"**How bad is it," he asked, relieved to hear Gwen wasn't hurt. **

"**I'll live," I said, joking.**

**Arthur smiled at me, and I smiled back. I was glad I could talk to him.**

"**I'll deal with them, Merlin," he promised. **

"**Just don't be too hard on them," I said. "They **_**were **_**enchanted, and I don't even know if they remember what happened."**

**Arthur nodded.**

"**I promise," he said and started off towards the Knights for the verbal lashing of their life. **

**I smiled at his back. He may never admit it, but I knew he cared. That was all that mattered.**

"I'm glad that's over," Gwaine said.

The other knights nodded in agreement.

"I hope that this never happens," Elyan said.

"Me too," Leon said. "I don't want Merlin to feel like he can't trust us."

"I'd never think that," I said.

Reviews:

Nemaides: Thank you! I'm glad it made you laugh! I'm also happy that I'm keeping everyone in character. I really don't know how I can keep them in character in a story like this… But, if you want another story with _very _unexpected events, then I suggest reading my story Trading Spaces.

Haruhi-kun: Thank you. I try to make my plots unexpected and interesting. I like to be original.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hi! Thank you for all your kind reviews. And for those of you that have given me requests, they will be put into chapters. This chapter was requested by DameofCamelot. I hope you like this chapter!

Chapter Five: Love and Loss

"My turn," Gwaine yelled and yanked the computer out of my hands.

"Oi," I said. "You don't have to be so violent. I would've let you picked."

"Yeah, but Princess might not have," Gwaine said with a pout. "I wanted to be certain."

I sighed.

"Go ahead, Gwaine," I said shaking my head.

**Lost Loves**

**Arthur: Freylinlover**

**Summary: Arthur and the Knights come across a surprising discovery. **

"_**Mer**_**lin," I yelled for the tenth time in ten minutes. "Where is that lazy sod?"  
>"Sire," Leon said. "Some of the new knights saw Merlin heading through the lower town. What would you have me do?"<strong>

"**Thank you, Sir Leon," I said. "I think I should follow him. I want to see where he disappears to on an almost daily biases." **

"That is a problem, you know," I told my servant.

Merlin just shook his head in exasperation.

"I'm saving you're royal backside," he said.

"Oh," I said.

Merlin nodded with a smirk on his face.

"**Where who goes," Gwaine asked. **

"**Merlin," I said. **

"**I want to go," Gwaine said. **

"**Go where," Elyan said as he walked up with Percival.**

"**I'm going to follow Merlin to see where he disappears," I said. **

"**Then we better go before the track disappears," Elyan said. **

**I nodded and started towards the lower town.**

"Is it odd that we all decide to follow Merlin," Elyan asked.

"No," everyone but Lance and Merlin said in union.

"Where's Lance in this," Merlin asked. "And where was he in the last one, for that matter?"

Everyone shrugged and I started to get a bad feeling.

**We followed him for about thirty minutes. When he finally stopped it was by a lake. For some reason the lake looked familiar to me.**

"**Freya," Merlin whispered. "I'm here."**

"**Merlin," a feminine voice exclaimed. **

"**Freya," Merlin said, smiling with sad tears in his eyes.**

"**How are you," Freya asked.**

"**Okay," Merlin replied. "And you."**

"**Happier now that you're here."**

**Merlin smiled at that.**

"**I miss you," he whispered.**

"**And I you," she said. "But, you shouldn't be so sad about it, Merlin. You don't deserve it."**

"**I know," Merlin said. "But, I can't help but feeling responsible. It's because of me that you died."**

"**It was not your fault, Merlin," Freya said sternly.**

**Merlin nodded, but didn't say anything.**

"**Sire," Leon asked. "What's going on?"**

**I shook my head.**

"**I don't know, Leon," I told him. "I don't know."**

"**Sounds to me like Merlin has a girlfriend," Gwaine said with a chuckle.**

"**It does," Elyan agreed with wide eyes, before I could rebuke Gwaine.**

"**How did he meet her," Percival asked. **

**The Knights look at me, and I shook my head. I didn't even know the girl's name. How do they expect me to know how Merlin meet her?**

"**What should we do," Leon asked as we saw Merlin and Freya crying as they held one another.**

"**Let's let them have some time," I said. "I'll confront Merlin later."**

**Leon nodded.**

"**I agree," he said. "Come on, men. Let's let the lovebirds have their time."**

**Gwaine laughed, and I shook my head. **

"You have a girlfriend," I asked shocked.

Merlin nodded sadly. Tears were streaming down his face, and his shoulders were shaking.

"Merlin," I whispered as I embraced him. "What happened?"

"She—she died," he sobbed into my neck. "It was my fault. I couldn't save her. I was too late."

"Shh," I said comforting him. "It wasn't' you're fault, Merlin."

"How would you know," he exclaimed.

"I know you," I said. "You wouldn't hurt a fly. She knows this too."

Merlin nodded and gave me a small, sad smile.

"How did she die," Percival asked.

"She was killed," Merlin whispered.

"Why," Elyan asked.

"She was cursed," Merlin replied. "She was cursed because she defended herself. An old witch made her turn into a Baset because she killed her son in defense. She was brought to Camelot by a trader and I freed her."

Leon and I paled.

"Freya was the druid girl, wasn't she," I asked.

Merlin nodded, crying into my embrace again.

"'S wasn't you're fault," he mumbled.

"But—," I started to protest.

"It was the fault of the witch," Merlin said. "If not for her, Freya would've had a happy life."

"She did, Merlin," Lance said with a smile. "She meet you."

Merlin smiled.

"Before she died, she told me that she was happy," Merlin said. "She said I made her feel loved."

"Then you shouldn't blame yourself," I told him. "Merlin, she loves you."

"I know," Merlin said. "And I her. It's just hard."

"I know," I told him. "You didn't even have time to grieve."

Merlin laid his head on my shoulder.

"You know," he said. "You helped me a lot, after she died."

"I did," I asked.

"Yeah," Merlin said. "You made me laugh, and showed me you cared. You're a good friend."

I smiled now. If only he knew just how much he does for me; and I don't mean psychically saving me. He saves me by being there. Listening to me. And, so much more.

"Thank you," Merlin whispered.

"No," I said and Merlin looked up at me, confused. "I'm the one who should be thanking you. For all you do. If you realize what you're doing or not. Thank you, Merlin, old friend."

Merlin gave me a beaming smile, soaking up my words like he's been waiting for them his entire life.

"You're welcome," he breathed in pure joy. "I would do it all over again."

I chuckled.

"I know you would," I said. "And I would too."

"All right, ladies," Gwaine said. "Enough with the sap. We should be choosing the next story."

"I'll do it," Lance said.

Reviews:

DameofCamelot: I know it didn't turn out like you asked, but the teasing will come later. I promise. In this chapter I wanted Merlin to have a little grieving time. He didn't get that in the show, and I always thought it would be hard on him.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hi! Thank you for all your kind reviews. And for those of you that have given me requests, I will try to put them into chapters. I'm sorry it's been awhile. I've been busy. I just moved, finished exams, transferred schools, I'm about to start a different university, plus I'm in the process of finding a new job. A lots been happening. (And if anyone prays, please keep my aunt in your prayers, a week ago they found blood in her liver. Which, if you know medical, is not good. She's okay now, but you never know if there will be any other complications.)

Chapter Six: Hasty Escape, Late Rescue

"_I'll do it," Lance said. _

**Too Late?  
>Author: x-angel<strong>

**Summary: Merlin gets captured by Morgana when Arthur demands a surprise hunting trip. (It's better than it sounds!)**

**Prologue:**

"**Agrivane," I called. **

"**Yes, my Lady?"**

"**I want Merlin," I commanded. "Bring him to me. I don't care if you have to drag him by his ridiculously large ears of his, just have him here by night fall."**

Gwaine chuckled at this.

"My ears _are not that big_," I screamed.

"Are too," Arthur said with a smirk.

All the lights in the room started to shake with my rage, and then went out. The furniture split in two as fire covered the walls. The Knights took cover, Gaius shook his head, and Gwen screamed.

"Okay, okay," Arthur said, concerned with my sanity, probably. "I'm sorry."

I smiled and the room went back to normal.

"You can be scary, mate," Gwaine said with a relieved sigh.

"I know," I said with a smile. "Why do you think we've been having less magical attacks? I've scared most of them off!"

"What about the rest," Percival asked.

"You don't want to know," I said in a sing-song voice, with a smirk.

Everyone, besides Gaius, backed away slowly, like I was some untamed animal.

I just smiled; and Gaius shook his head.

**Story:**

"**Merlin," Morgana said waltzing in. "It's **_**sooo **_**good to see you."**

"**As great as seeing the underside of Arthur's bed," I asked. "Oh! What about smelling his unwashed socks! **_**That **_**would be better, wouldn't it?"  
>I smiled and Morgana frowned. That only made me smile more.<strong>

"**I know we haven't gotten on in a while," she started.**

"**No doubt," I interrupted. "The last time we meet you tried to make me kill Arthur."**

"**Which was very, **_**very**_** wrong of me," she agreed with an 'innocent' pout. **

"**Yes," I agreed. "So why should I trust you now?"**

"**I need your help, Merlin," she said.**

"**With **_**what,**_**" I asked.**

"Wait," Arthur yelled. "She tried to make you kill me?"  
>"No," I said. "Not <em>yet <em>at least."

Arthur nodded.

"Then there's still time to change things," he said.

I sighed, but said nothing.

"**What else," she said. "Killing Arthur."**

"**I won't tell you anything," I hissed.**

"**Then I'll have to make you," she threatened.**

"**Go ahead and try," I hissed back.**

**She left for the night. In the morning she was back, with a knife.**

"**Hello again," she asked sweetly. "Did you have a good night?"**

"**Just get on with it," I growled.**

"**So you won't say anything then," she said, pouting. **

"**I'd rather die."**

"**Oh, not yet," she said. "Which tunnel is the weakest?"**

"**Go to Hades," I growled.**

"**Touché. What about the guard changes?"**

"**I **_**said **_**go to Hades."**

"**Too bad," Morgana said with a smirk as she drug the knife across my cheek. "Who would keep you company?"**

**I made no comment, and Morgana's smirk dropped for a second.**

"**Is the flood tunnel still open?"  
>No comment.<strong>

**The knife was drug across my bare chest.**

"**Where's Emrys?"**

**I jumped at this question.**

"**Emrys," I asked in surprise.**

**I don't remember her knowing that name.**

"But you're Emrys," Elyan said with a frown, confused.

"But she doesn't know that," I said with a smirk.

"**You know him then," she said smiling.**

"**No," I said.**

"**Then why the reaction?"**

"**I've heard the prophecies."**

"From the dragon," Lance said laughing.

I smiled.

"**Oh," she said. **

"**He's supposed to be **_**really **_**powerful."**

"**Yes," she hissed. "He is."**

"**You want him dead?"**

"**Yes," she hissed.**

"**I would've thought you would want him as an ally," I said feigning confusion. "Why would you want him dead?" **

"**Why does it matter, **_**Mer**_**lin?"**

"**Hey! Only Arthur can use that tone with me!"**

Everyone laughed.

"What," I asked.

Gaius sweat dropped; and Arthur sighed.

I just shrugged.

"**What," Morganna backing up in surprise. **

"**He's the only one that says my name with that tone; and the only one I would allow to."**

"**And **_**why **_**is that?"**

"**I dunno….," I said, pausing to think. "He was the first?"**

**Morganna sighed.**

"**Are you asking or telling me?"**

"**How 'bout you pick," I said with a defiant smirk.**

"**Drop dead," she hissed.**

"**Not likely," I said with a sing-song tone. "Are we done for today?"**

**She started to storm off, then turned around and threw her knife; which landed with a 'thump' in my chest.**

**Suprisingly, Morganna shrieked in horror.**

"**I guess your wish just got granted," I said, and promptly passed out.**

Everyone gasped.

"No, Merlin," Gwen screamed.

"Gwen, what's happened," and speak of the devil; Morganna ran in.

Everyone but Gaius and I glared at her.

"Whatever's wrong?"

"We were reading this thing called 'fanfiction' and apparently you killed me in this story," I said with a shrug.

"But why would I do that?!"

I sighed.

"Should I tell her?"

Gaius shook his head, and everyone else just gave me an angry glare for even thinking about it.

"Kilgharrah would slaughter you, mate," Gwaine said.

I laughed.

"As if he could," and I gave them an evil lopsided smirk.

They shuddered…. Well, except Gaius—he just shook his head.

"Come on lets finish this," Arthur said. "Lance keep reading."

"Yes, Sire."

**Arthur's POV:**

"**Merlin, no," I screamed as I barged into the hut; and finding him dead—or what looked like he was. **

"**Haha, **_**dear **_**brother," Morganna said. "Looks like you're too late."**

"**No he's not," Merlin hissed. "…."**

"And they all lived happily ever after," Lance finished.

"Why'd you stop," Gwaine said. "It was just getting good!"

"Well….," Lance said scratching his neck. "You know what was about to happen."

"Oh….," they said, and Gaius and I face palmed at their stupidity.

Reviews:

Guest: Yes, that would've been awkward.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hello again. I hope you're enjoying the story. Again, I would love to hear your comments and suggestions. And, I will try to get your suggestions into chapters. And, to answer the question that will probably come up… This story is sort of an AU of where all the Knights are there while Morganna plays 'good'. It started one way, but it's ended up like this.

BTW:

**Bold= the fanfic they're reading**

_POV= the actual story

Chapter Seven: The Clumsy Assassin

"_Oh….," they said, and Gaius and I face palmed at their stupidity. _

Third Person POV:

"Oh what," Morganna asked.  
>"Nothing," Merlin said quickly.<p>

"Gwen," Morganna asked.

"My Lady," she asked as if nothing was wrong.

"What's going on, Gwen," Morganna commanded.

"Nothing, My Lady," Gaius answered for her. "We were just discussing something."

"And it had to do with the 'Oh'?"

"Yes, My Lady."

"Tell me."

"It has to do with the Knights," Arthur said, stepping in.

"Then why does Merlin, Gaius, and Gwen know," Morganna said, pouting.

"Well…. Merlin's my manservant, Gaius is the Physician, and Gwen helps Gaius when Merlin's not around."

"Simple really," Leon said.

"I can always ask Uther to tell me," she threated.

"It's under his order for you not to know," Arthur said quickly. "He told me that he would feign ignorance if you ever asked about it. I'm sorry Morganna…"

"I will find out, Arthur," she yelled then stormed out as she slammed the door.

"Let's read another one," Elyan suggested.

Everyone nodded.

"I'll read," Leon said, and Arthur nodded his acceptance.

**Can You Pass Me the Crossbow?  
>Author: Loki Fan<strong>

**Summary: What happens if Arthur finds out about the Formorrah? **

"**Merlin," I yelled as I stalked out of my room. **

** I was ticked. It's been fifteen minutes since he's disappeared from drawing my bath. So here I am; stalking down the hall, my clothes backwards and inside out, while I try to find my manservant. Everyone that I pass darts out of my way and presses their back to the nearest wall. **

** And, at the moment, I didn't care. I just needed to find my lazy, idiotic, manservant.**

** "Gaius," I hear Gwen exclaim in the Physicians chambers. "It's come back! What do we do?!"**

** "Give me a second," Gaius said. "Oh! I found it! It says the Fomorrah can only be killed if you kill the original beast by fire!"**

** "But, how do we find it?"**

** "And, what's a Formorrah," I asked as I walked in. **

**Merlin's POV:**

"What is a Formorrah," Arthur asked.

"Gaius," I asked.

"It's a beast of the Old Religion that you can insert under the skin of the neck that will force a person to obey one command of the person who inserts one of the head of the beast," Gaius explained. "The individual heads cannot be killed, only the whole beast. If you try to kill the head, it will only grow back."

"Gross," Gwaine said.

Everyone nodded.

"So, the story is saying that Merlin is possessed by one of these things," Leon asked.

"Yes," Gaius confirmed.

"I wonder why," Percival asked.

"Easy," I said moaning. "To kill Arthur. What else?"

Gaius sighed in agreement.

"**Gaius," Arthur asked.**

** "It's a beast of the Old Religion that you can insert under the skin of the neck that will force a person to obey one command of the person who inserts one of the head of the beast," Gaius explained. "The individual heads cannot be killed, only the whole beast. If you try to kill the head, it will only grow back."**

Third Person POV:

"Whoa," Gwaine said. "That's scary!"

"It quotes Gaius word for word," Lance said with a dropped jaw.

"Interesting," Gaius said.

"**Gaius," Merlin asked as he woke up. **

** "Ah, about time, my boy," Gaius said, smiling. "How do you feel?"**

** "My head hurts… What happened?"**

** "You're being possessed by a Formorrah."**

** "Apparently you've been trying to kill me," I said, teasingly.**

** "What," Merlin said jumping up. "I wouldn't! I promise, Arthur!"**

** "Whoa, Merlin," Gaius said. "It isn't your fault. All we have to do is kill the beast by fire."**

** "How do we do that," I asked. "We don't even know who did it."**

** "Morganna," Merlin said. "It was Morganna."**

** My heart broke. My once kind, brave sister is trying to kill me again. **

3rd Person POV:

"Morganna again," Arthur asked.

"SHUSH," everyone else said.

"**Where," I asked. **

** "In a hut," Merlin said. "I know where it is."**

** "Where," I asked.**

** "Go gather the knights," Gaius said. "It'll take many people to get past Morganna."**

** "Okay," I said. "Merlin, meet me in the Court Yard in thirty minutes."**

** "Yes, Sire," he said.**

** Merlin's POV:**

** "I'll leave it to you then," Gwen said.**

** "Alright," Gaius said. "Thank you, Gwen."**

** "No problem, Gaius," she said. "Anytime."**

** When she left, Gaius turned toward me.**

** "I'm going to stun the beast, Merlin," he said. "You know what to do?"**

** "Yes. How long do I have," I asked.**

** "Twenty-four hours."**

** "Then, I should leave now."**

** "Good luck, my boy."**

** "Thank you, Gaius."**

** I ran off to find the beast.**

** Arthur's POV:**

_**~24 hrs later~**_

** "**_**Mer**_**lin," I yelled as I saw my manservant walk into the Court Yard. "**_**Where **_**have you been?"**

** He just gave me his famous cheeky grin and handed me the dead Formorrah.**

** "How did," I started, but he just walked away. **

Reviews:

TheHopeLions: Thank you for the kind words. I will try to get everyone's suggestions into chapters if I'm able. However, about your suggestion about putting it all in one POV, that's hard. I'm doing two stories at once, so it's almost impossible. I try my hardest to make it as easy as possible to follow, but I can't just make it in Arthur's POV or entirely 3rd Person. Do you get where I'm coming from?

VikingSong: Thank you for your many kind reviews. I'm glad you like the story! ;) Feel free to make chapter suggestions!

Princessdabomb: As I tell everyone, I'll try to my upmost ability to get everyone's suggestions into chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I am _so _sorry! I've never left a story unwritten for so long! Please let me explain! First, my computer got hacked, so I lost almost finished chapter. And, when I got a new computer, I got _really _sick and stayed sick on and off for months. Plus, I had school, and with me being sick, I was at risk for failing. And, when I finally found out why I was so sick, and recovered, I broke my leg and had to learn to walk with crutches. With all this happening, I completely forgot about writing fanfiction and my next chapter idea. So, if anyone is still reading, I'm going to go ahead and post the new, and last chapter of Merlin vs. Fanfiction.

Key:

"This means in the Cannon world."

This is also the Cannon world.

"**This is the story."**

**This is also the story.**

Chapter 8

"Let me guess," Arthur said. "You must have killed it with magic."

"Most likely," Merlin said.

"So, one more story for today," Gaius asked.

The knights, Merlin, and Arthur nodded.

"Who's reading," Leon asked.

"I think Merlin should read the last story," Percival said.

Everyone nodded, and Merlin looked for a story.

**Title: Forever After**

**Author: chibi dragon**

**Summary: Everyone knows what happened at Camlann, but what happened after?**

"Camlann," Arthur asked as he looked to Merlin.

"I don't know," Merlin said. "But, it might be important in the future..."

** Merlin walked down to the lakeside in a solemn stride.**

** "It's been awhile," he said as he sat down. "Almost 200 years. Sorry I haven't been here in so long... When you have all the time in the world, time really does fly. Doesn't Arthur?"**

** The birds chirpping in the trees and the ever present swirling waves was the only thing that greeted him.**

** "I wish you were here," Merlin said as he leaned back to look at the sky. "I wish I could have saved you. It was my job... We only had a couple more feet to go..."**

** A tear fell from Merlin's lash. **

** "Why couldn't it have been me to die instead," he whispered.**

"What," Merlin whispered. "No, no! Arthur can't die!"

"Merlin," Gaius said. "Remember this is a story. It might not happen. Calm down."

"Gaius is right," Arthur said. "And, if it does happen, at least we all have a forewarning. We can change it."

Merlin nodded and continued reading.

**"Killgarrah said that you'd come back," Merlin said. "But, it's been a thousand years. Somehow, my hope has diminished. Maybe Killgarrah just said that so that I wouldn't be as miserable..."**

"Merlin," Arthur said.

"We won't you end up that way," Gwaine said.

"Thank you," Merlin said.

"Your are friend," Lace said.

"We have your back," Elyan said.

**Merlin stayed there for hours, just watching the waves, hoping that Arthur would appear above one. However, nothing happened. Merlin sighed as he got up, once again, and started walking to his home. **

** When he got there, he opened the cabin's door, and flicked on the "light". Instead of electricity, what happened was that his modern London home turned into a living representation of Camelot's castle. Merlin sighed in relief. He hated the modern world. He hated anything that wasn't like his home in Camelot. The only place he would truly ever call home.**

"Really," Arthur asked.

"This is my home," Merlin said. "It's where I'm meant to be."

** _How much longer can I live like this, Merlin thought. I don't think that I can take much more... Arthur, what would you do? _**

**"Please, who's ever listening, please let Arthur come back," Merlin whispered. "I don't know how much more I can take of this world. I want to go back to Camelot."**

** With that, Merlin went to sleep.**

** The next morning, Merlin went back to the lake. **

** "Merlin," a voice said, and Merlin whipped around.**

** "Arthur," Merlin whispered as he took in the blonde haired man. "Is that really you?"**

** "Yes, Idiot," Arthur said. "It's really me. Now, where are we?"**

** Arthur's eyes kept looking around, not recognizing anything. **

** "We're in Albion," Merlin said. "A thousand years after Camlann."**

** "What," Arthur chocked. "But, how?"**

** "You died," Merlin said. "And, I...I waited."**

** "You mean...," Arthur started, but trailed off.**

** "I lived all this time," Merlin said. "...Waiting for you."**

** "You _lived _all this time," Arthur said as he sat down.**

** Merlin nodded as he sat by Arthur, and took his wrist. He sighed as he felt the steady pulse that was Arthur's heartbeat. **

** "How," Arthur asked. **

** "I don't know," Merlin said. "But, Killgarrah said it was part of the prophecy. He said you would return, and all I had to do was wait. ...He never said that it would be so _long _though."**

** "I'm sorry," Arthur said, looking at Merlin directly in the eyes. **

** "Just—Just don't do it again," Merlin said. "Now, let's get you home..."**

** Arthur nodded as they both stood up, and Merlin's hand never left Arthur's as he kept track of his friend's heartbeat; afraid that this was all just a dream. His worst nightmare...**

A tear dripped from Arthur's eye as Merlin closed the computer for the night.

"I don't _ever _want something like that to happen," he whispered. "You don't deserve to go through something so painful."

"Well, like you said, if something like that happens, we have a forewarning," Merlin said. "It doesn't have to happen."

"Good night," Leon said, as he felt the heavy tension. "Thank you for sharing your discovery. And, I promise to keep my eyes out for anything that looks or sounds like what we've read."

"I will too," Elyan said, and Percival nodded. "Good night."

"Merlin, Arthur," Lance said. "On my honor as a night, we _will _survive whatever happens in the future. Have a nice night."

"Goodnight, Arthur, Merlin," Gwen said. "We'll make it through."

"I'll be downstairs if you need me," Gaius said. "Good night."

"See ya," Gwaine said with a smile. "I have your backs."

"Merlin," Arthur said. "It's not going to end like that. I swear. I'll do anything it takes..."

Merlin smiled and said, "Love you to Arthur. Night!"

Arthur smiled and started to turn around, but before he left the room, he gave Merlin a one armed hug.

"Night," he said, and left the room.

Merlin chuckled as he got ready for bed, and he never noticed that the computer disappeared...seemingly by magic.


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Readers,

I'm _so _sorry I haven't updated like I used to. One, I'm still writing all the chapters. Two, I'm trying to start a _huge _project that should be off the ground October 15th. This project shouldn't take away from my stories, though the startup has a lot of research involved, because I'll have help. However, just in case it might, I'll try to update once a month for _each _of my stories.

However, I have exciting news! The project I'm doing is a YouTube fanfiction series! So, if you're interested in story art and voice acting, I have positions available! I should be able to start auditioning by the 15th of October, but I'll keep everyone posted. The fanfiction I'm going to start with is called "It's Daniel Masters Now". It's a Danny Phantom fanfiction, but it's a great way to start having your works and careers. And, don't worry about having to give out real names or photos. I have a way were you can audition and practice with us as a group _anonymous. _All I need is your username—or pseudonym—and a picture of your choice (it _doesn't have to be a real picture of you_). It can be a picture of a pet, a fan art, a random picture you drew, etc.

If you're interested in auditioning please PM me or email me at dragonsoul842 aol . com. These are the positions I have available:

Voice Actors

Character Designer

Background Artist

Opening/Theme song submissions

Tech. Jobs of your choice

Script Editor

Understudies

And, if you'd like: suggest other stories you might like to see on YouTube.

Thank you for your time!

Sincerely,

Ryuu842


End file.
